Benutzer:MrsDrizzle
Über mich GINGERTANA IS THE SHIT! <3 thumb left|thumb Ich bin Evie - aber nennt mich Drizzle! like a boss <3 Naya Rivera, Cory Monteith, Kevin McHale & Dianna Agron are LOVE. 'Reasons why Marissa von Bleicken should have won The Glee Project' 1. Her style - '''Marissa's style is really bohemian/hippie, mixed with romantic and classic elements. And we clearly don't have that sort of style on the show yet. '''2. Her haircolor - Like Marissa herself said several times: there is no ginger in the New Directions (Emma doesn't count because she's NOT in the New Directions). And that much for having someone to relay on for everybody. 3. Her past - They haven't touched the eating-disorder/anorexia topic on the show yet. And Marissa went through it herself, so she'd be perfect to portray it. 4. Her voice '''- Her voice is amazing. She can harmonize like a pro - like when she sang Keep Holding On, it was like it was autotuned, but it was her actual voice - and she has a wileft|thumb|332px|Marissa Von Bleicken <3de range. Plus there is no such voice like hers on Glee yet, like a "white RnB voice" '''5. Her acting - If you watch Need You Now you see how good she is at acting. And not just that: look at when Max Adler slushies her, look at her Please Don't Leave part, look at her in Mad World... she definitely was the strongest actress on The Glee Project. 6. Her dancing - First off: her booty-pop. Let me quote Damian: "hot. unreal. incredible." That sums it up. She's one hell of a dancer, like you see in You Can't Touch This and Under Pressure/Ice Ice Baby. And she did the splits at the end of Bullettproof. 7. Her attitude - She doesn't bitch around, she doesn't say anything negative about others, she is always nice and polite, she takes her job serious. That's what you look forward to when you cast someone. 8. Her kindness - She says "thank you" when someone compliments her and is never seen doing something unfriendly. 9. Her generosity - You see her comfort several other contenders. Like when Emily talks about being used, or when Matheus and Alex fight. She is there for other people, she's a friend. 10. Her banana earrings - They are awesome and all banana-lovers can relay to it. 'MEINE LIEBLINGSCHARAKTERE:' 1. Santana "only straight I am is straight up bitch"thumb 2. Artie "tell them yourself I ain't no pony express" 3. Finn "I have to go they'll think I'm pooping" 4. Rachel "tell me if I was brilliant, or simply outstanding" 5. Puck "as far as bad asses go I'm number wah" MEINE LIEBLINGSPÄRCHEN Canon: 1. Finchel 2. Quick 3. Artittany 4. Samcedes 5. Klaine left|thumb Fanon: left|thumb 1. Gingertana 2. Finntana 3. Quartie 4. Puckerpierce 5. Fritters Real-Life: 1. Monvera 2. McRivera 3. Mongron 4. Salgron 5. Salvera left|thumb 'MEINE LIEBLINGSEPISODEN' 1. Blame It On The Alcohol 2. Silly Love Songs 3. Funk 4. Hell-O 5. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle left|thumb|260px MEINE LIEBLINGSSONGS 1. Like A Prayer 2. I Love New York/New York New York 3. Blame It (On The Alcohol) 4. Thriller/Heads Will Roll 5. She's Not There